gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam
The Legend Gundam is an experimental high-performance assault mobile suit created as a spiritual successor to the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. It is the third and final unit in the next-generation Third-Stage series of Gundams, and shares many characteristics with its immediate predecessor, the ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam, including many of the same revolutionary new technologies. It is piloted by Rey Za Burrel Technology & Combat Characteristics Being developed from the same general frame as the Destiny Gundam, the Legend shares many of its predecessor's technological innovations, including a frame constructed from smaller, more mobile components that incorporate a sliding mechanism, to which dividing armor panels are mated, resulting in a machine with far greater flexibility and range of motion than any other mobile suit, as well as Variable Phase Shift Armor applied to both the internal frame and external armor, boosting its resistance to enemy attacks as well as frame to better withstand the high G-forces resulting from its movement at high speed. In addition to VPS armor, the Legend has the same two "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators mounted to the back of each hand. The Legend's armament consist of a powerful long-range beam rifle and a pair of beam sabers similar to those of the ZGMF-YX29R Knight Saviour Gundam, which like them can be used singly or combined into a single dual-bladed weapon. These are stored in storage compartments on the side of each of the Legend's legs, while its rifle, when not in used, is docked to a mounting point on its backpack. The Legend's primary weapons system, however, is its DRAGOON(Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) System, an array of remote-guided weapons pods controlled wirelessly through a sophisticated quantum-communication computer system. The Legend Gundam mounts a total of sixteen DRAGOON pods: Two beam spike units, which are anti-beam-coated and generate a narrow beam blade, designed specifically to penetrate beam shields and similar defenses; Eight medium assault units, which mount two beam machine-guns; and six heavy assault units, which mount three beam guns and a more powerful beam assault cannon. These weapons, equally effective against mobile weapons and ships, make the Legend a deadly combatant, though they can be operated only in space, except the heavy assault pods, which can be fired forward as fixed weapons while on Earth. The Legend is also fitted with a Hyper-Deuterion nuclear fusion reactor, giving it an infinite power supply without the need for an N-Jammer Canceller. Additionally, the Legend is fitted with the same "Voilure Lumière" high-performance propulsion system as the Destiny, giving it nearly unsurpassed speed, acceleration, and maneuverability. Because of its greater mass, the Legend is actually slightly slower and less maneuverable than the Destiny, and it also lacks the Destiny's Colloid-based secondary system, meaning that it does not project after-images the way the Destiny does when the system is active. The reason for this is that this system could potentially interfere with the Legend's DRAGOON System, hindering its accuracy. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x2 : A pair of rapid-fire, shell-firing guns mounted in the Legend's head, primarily for use against missiles and light aircraft ;*MA-BAR78F High-Energy Beam Rifle : The Legend's main handheld weapon, a powerful long-range beam rifle ;*MA-M948S "Vajra Kai" High-output Long Beam Saber x2 : The Legend's only close-quarters weapon consists of a pair of high-output beam sabers. The weapons' hilts are longer than traditional beam sabers, and the blade generated is likewise longer and more powerful, giving it greater reach in mêlée than many other mobile suits. One saber is stored in each leg, and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. ;*DRAGOON System : The Legend's primary offensive equipment, an improved version of the armament originally designed for the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. The system uses a sophisticated quantum communication computer network to allow a pilot to control several smaller weapon pods for attacks from a variety of angles and ranges. The Legend mounts a total of sixteen different DRAGOON units, of three different types: :*'GDU-3X Beam Spike Weapon Pod x2' :::Mounted to each side of the Legend's waist, these units mount no ranged weapons. Consisting essentially of a flat, anti-beam-coated blade with a beam blade generated from each side and the tip, it is designed specifically as a countermeasure against beam shields and positron reflectors. :*'GDU-5X2 Medium Weapon Pod x8' :::Mounted four to each of the Legend's wings, each unit mounts two MA-80V 31mm beam machine-gun. :*'GDU-7X2 Heavy Weapon Pod x6' :::Mounted to flexible binders on the Legend's backpack, three to each side, these are the most powerful of the Legend's DRAGOON units. Each individual remote mounts three MA-80V 31mm beam machine-guns and a more powerful MA-81R 90mm beam assault cannon. Uniquely, the GDU-7X2 pods, while mounted on their binders, can be fired as fixed weapons, allowing them to be used in a limited way in Earth's atmosphere. System Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor : A refined and more energy-efficient version of Phase-Shift Armor, which is also able to automatically adjust its settings for optimum power efficiency. Like the Destiny, the Legend's VPS is extended to its internal frame as well as its external armor. ;*"Voilure Lumière" High-output Lightwave-pulse Thruster Array : Colloquially nicknamed "Wings of Light"; an experimental propulsion system designed as an enhanced version of the HiMAT system developed for the Freedom Gundam. The "Voilure Lumière" is developed based on research into photon sail technology for long-range interplanetary travel. It pairs a shaped photon field with an array of high-output plasma thrusters, which draw power directly from the Legend's fusion reactor. The photon field acts as a long, narrow nozzle, which is continuously adjusted to maximize its efficiency, allowing the Legend to achieve speed and acceleration orders of magnitude beyond what can be achieved by conventional propulsion systems. The Legend however lacks the secondary Colloid-based support system installed in the Destiny's Wings of Light, and its greater mass means its performance is actually somewhat lower. ;*MX2200 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator x2 : A defensive system derived from the same underlying technology as beam sabers. A small generator on the back of each of the Legend's hands creates a powerful, diamond-shaped beam shield that is sufficiently powerful to block the weapons of nearly any mobile suit or mobile armor. ;*Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Reactor : A revolutionary type of nuclear powerplant developed using refined version of the deuterion beam technology pioneered with the Second Stage Gundams, combined with advances in nuclear power generation. It grants the Legend Gundam an unlimited power supply without the need for an N-Jammer Canceller. ;*YMF-X66C Mobile Escape System :The Legend's cockpit block is contained within an escape system similar to the MF-101C mobile escape pod used by the Saviour and other New Millennium series mobile suits History When PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durendal commissioned the creation of the ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam, he also commissioned the creation of a second, partner unit for the Destiny, to be code-named "ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam". Developed from the same basic frame and along the same general lines, the Legend was to be a long-range-specialized unit intended to complement the Destiny's high-speed, close-range combat capabilities. As such, many of the same technologies were incorporated into the new machine. The intent was for the Destiny and Legend to fight together, each one supporting the other's weakness - the Destiny, using its higher speed, maneuverability, and close-range combat capability to move in and engage enemy mobile suits, while the Legend used its superior firepower to cover the Destiny and attack enemy units from long range. Because it was intended primarily to fight from long range, the bulk of the Destiny's fixed weapons, which were geared towards combat at medium and close range, were stripped from the design. Instead, the Legend's fixed armament was restricted to a pair of beam sabers, head-mounted CIWS guns, and the same beam shields equipped by all previous Third-Stage machines, to which was added a powerful long-range beam rifle. The Legend's primary armament was a sophisticated DRAGOON System, a significantly improved version of that used by the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam during the First Junius War. Though the DRAGOON System is a space-use weapons system that cannot be effectively operated under gravity, it was expected that the Legend would operate on Earth, and so six of its DRAGOON units were mounted on flexible binders attached to its backpack which could be pivoted forward ninety degrees, allowing them to be fired as fixed beam cannons. Four were mounted to each wing, and one on each hip. The hip-mounted units lack beam guns, unlike the others. Instead, they are anti-beam-coated and mount a powerful beam saber, enabling them to penetrate beam shields and similar technologies. The Destiny Gundam was completed before the Legend and sent to ZAFT's Gibraltar Base on Earth, while the Legend was completed in space, then assigned to the Gondwana, ''the flagship of ZAFT's Lunar Orbital Fleet. Its pilot was Rey Za Burrel, formerly of the ''Minerva, ''recently returned to duty following near-fatal injuries suffered in combat. When the ''Minerva ''returned to space, the Legend was temporarily assigned to that ship, and participated for the first and only time in a battle alongside its sibling unit, piloted by Rey's best friend and former comrade Shinn Asuka, in the First Battle of Daedalus. The two would prove instrumental in the defeat of the Atlantic Federation/Logos forces at Daedalus Base, and the capture of the superweapon Requiem. The Legend's second and final deployment would be soon afterwards, in the Second Battle of Daedalus, which would find Rey fighting against Shinn and the lighter, faster Destiny. In this final battle, Rey is killed by Shinn, and both the Destiny and Legend Gundams are destroyed. Trivia *The Legend's head crest displays the text "X66R SESSANTASEI", which means "Sixty-Six" in Italian and is a reference to Legend's series number. The "R" in its designation, as opposed to the "S" of Second-Stage mobile suits like the Impulse, designates it as a Third-Stage mobile suit, equipped with new technologies including the experimental hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor. * The Legend is the second shortest-lived new-model in the series, appearing only twice at the First and Second Battles of Daedalus. * As with previous C.E. Gundams, the word "'GUNDAM'" is an acronym that denotes its operating system. The version used by the Legend stands for '''G'unnery 'U'nited 'N'uclear- 'D'euterion 'A'dvanced 'M'aneuver